Secret Admirer
by AngelZ Of DarKness
Summary: Every Monday, I recieve a gift and a letter which is always signed, your secret admirer. I always wondered who, and I found out. But did finding out help me out in anyway? In the sexual way, yes. Or the little insanity left in my head? Of course not.


A/N: New Story! Hope you enjoy it.

**Secret Admirer**

_"My dearest Mickie, i hope you enjoy this box of chocolates."_

I looked at the heart shaped box and frowned, every Monday. Id get a letter and an item. Some were hommade, some looked very expensive.

Today i was sent chocolate.

At the end of the letter, it was always signed, your secret admirer. It was impossible to return the gifts.

I didn't want them.

I never wanted them.

Sighing, i took the chocolates and threw them in my bag, id just put it with the rest of the gifts.

I quickly noticed something, a paper was sticking from my bag, i snatched it. My eyes widened.

_"Soon you will be mine my dearest, you can run and hide your true feelings but i know. Seeing your face every Monday makes my skin tingle, soon i wont be able to control myself. Get ready. Love, your secret admirer."_

I quickly crumpled the letter, i was surprised. I usually only got one, this one was even kinda forceful. I smirked, he knows of my true feelings? Well maybe he can help me understand them too.

Grabbing my bag, i walked out of my locker room only to run into someone.

The Viper. Randy Orton.

"Sorry," i mumble. A frown forms as he continues walking, such a rude guy. Who could be stupid enough to fall for him?

I walked in the opposite direction, huffing. I looked around and quickened my pace, for some odd reason, i didn't feel safe.

I looked at all of the superstars, any of them could be my secret admirer. If only i knew who.

I wasn't the girl to be messed with.

I headed for the parking lot, ready to leave this town. I wish i could just stay home with mom just once, take a little vacation but of course the WWE refused all my requests.

Sometimes they were just not fair.

Seeing my car, i stopped in surprise. My tires were slashed, what the hell! How could have this happened? I groaned, how was i going to get back to the hotel?

"Looks like someone's stuck!" A voice called laughing.

I turned angrily to see legacy, the trio were walking my way. Perfect, just what i needed, two stuck up wannabe's and a rude man.

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed.

Cody smirked, "i wonder who could have done this... must have been someone who really hated you!" He said snickering.

Ted followed his smirk, "or maybe you have a stalker that wants to keep you here for themselves." Both men laughed.

I looked at Randy, he was staring at my car. "Aren't you going to make a rude comment too?"

"I can give you a ride."

Cody and Ted looked at him in surprise, i was too.

I glared at him, "what's the catch?" No way a guy like this was going to offer a ride to me.

He shrugged, "no catch."

A smirk formed on my lips, "sure. What's the worse that could happen?" My smirk weakens when Randy's mouth forms a smirk.

"Who knows, lets go."

We leave the two confused men and stop at a large black dodge.

"Nice truck," i said as admired the paint job.

He shrugged and opened the door for me, i got in. He quickly went around and got in, he looked at me. "What do you think about me?"

I thought about it, "id say you are rude, mean, scary, a jerk, a douche, i think that's about it."

He started up the car, "and I'm mean? Couldn't have you just said 'i hate you'?"

I shrugged, "i don't know, why?"

He pulled out and drove down the road, "just wondering."

I looked at him suspiciously, "theres always a reason." I sighed and closed my eyes, "if only he could get me sleep."

"What?"

I looked at him, should i tell? I always kept it secret, but after todays letter i don't know if I'm safe...I sighed, "theres this guy who is always sending me stuff. Its all very wonderful but i never want it, i wish he'd just give it to me in person."

"So what, you just throw everything away?"

I looked at him, "of course not! I've kept everything from day one! I just... i don't know why i keep it, maybe its because its the only thing i ever receive."

Randy laughed, "i see. But now you want him to give you sleep?"

I smiled, "id be great but unfortunately its impossible. But he told me he was coming, hoping he could control himself. I didn't understand that, but for some reason, it struck fear in me."

He looked at me in surprise then looked away.

I looked out the window and noticed the raindrops. It had started raining. I yawned, the Hotel came into view.

"Were here." He mumbled.

I nodded and got out of the truck, rain soaked into my clothes already. Both of us ran into the hotel soaked head to toe.

Walking over to the desk, we had to sign back in, my eyes ran over the rest of the wrestlers until i found mine. They moved up to Randy's right above mine.

That handwriting. Impossible.

I set the board down and looked at him, he was glaring at me. He couldn't be my secret admirer, that was not possible! Wait, 'he' was coming. My head dropped, "stay away from me Orton." I quickly walked past him, why did i feel like i was going to cry?

"Mickie, I..." Randy started.

I turned and glared at him, "don't. Tell me in another letter!" Anger suddenly rose in my chest, "actually, don't ever send me anything ever again. Your just another playboy and you think i will become your next victim."

He started walking towards me, i frowned and continue to speed walk to my room. If he caught up to me, who knows what could happen?

"You have it wrong!" Randy yelled.

"Take your stupid gifts back Orton! I don't like them, they piss me off." Ahead i see my door, quickly walking, i make it inside. But before i can close and lock it, he keeps it open and walks in. I glared at him, "why wont you leave me alone?"

"I'm sorry," Randy apologized.

"Ok now get out."

He frowned and walked up to me, "what did i do?"

I glared at him, "everything." My eyes widen as he grabs my hands, holding them tightly.

"I've waited long enough."

I was about to question him about what he meant but before i could, he pressed his lips onto mine in a forced manner. I wanted to push him away but he had my hands in his tight hold.

I mistaking opened my mouth to protest and Randy slipped his tongue in.

My face heated up, why was i feeling this way?

Randy let go of my wrists and cupped my face.

I found my arms wrapping around his neck, god he was a great kisser! Our tongues fought and i moaned softly.

We broke apart for air, Randy looked down at me. I looked back up, innocence covering it.

I gasped when he picked me up, carrying my body over to the bed. Setting me down, his lips met once again.

"Randy..." I moaned quietly as he kissed down my neck.

He looked at me, an unusual look in his eyes. It wasn't the look of the real Randy, the one we superstars know, but the Viper. The dangerous one.

The look sent chills through my body.

"Mickie... do you love anyone?"

I looked at him in confusion, did he mean if i was in a romantic relationship? How did I feel about Randy? Was this just another, "friends with benefits" type of thing?

"I don't know..." I whispered softly.

His face softened and his lips touched mine gently.

I watched as he pulled his shirt off, we really were going to have sex weren't we? I couldn't help but smile, I pulled my shirt off next. Goose bumps grew as the cold air in the room touched my skin.

"Are you okay with this?" Randy asked, looking down at me.

I nodded, "just to let you know... I'm not very good at this. I only had sex once..."

His expression turned to shock as he wondered how a beautiful girl like me could have only had sex once. He smirked, "then let this be the best experience of your life."

I watched as he unbuttoned my pants and pulled them off of me. Yanking his off, he leaned over me, that look back in his eyes.

I held my breath as his reached to unclasp my bra, throwing it across the room.

My face went red, "d-don't look!" I gasped as I quickly cover my exposed breast.

He grabbed my wrists and placed them above my head.

My face turned a darker red shade, a moan escaped my throat as Randy kissed my breast. How come I was so sensitive where he kissed me?

He let my hands free to massage my one breast as he sucked on the other.

I placed my hands on his shoulders as my breathing became a little heavier.

His hands left my breast and he began to place butterfly kisses down my stomach.

I looked at him only to receive his smirk, his fingers tugged at my laced black underwear. I nodded and he slowly pulled them off. His smirk widened.

"Some ones excited."

I glared at him, "are you just going to make fun of me or are we going to have sex?" I asked annoyed. I guess I really wanted this. I gasped as his fingers rubbed around my core, he then inserted one. I could feel it moving inside of me.

My breathing became heavy again and he added another finger. My back arched up and I found myself moving along with him. I watched as he licked my juices off of his fingers.

Now he removed his boxers, my eyes widened... he was huge!

"Are you ready?" Randy asked as he spread my legs.

I nodded and felt his member touching my clit. He entered in one swift motion, before I could change my mind. Good thing I had already lost my virginity or this would have hurt like a bitch.

He looked down at me to make sure I was fine, he was so nice at times like these.

He began to move, his thrusts starting slow but beginning to go faster and harder.

"Oh god Randy!" I moaned loudly.

Sweat forms on our bodies as we continue to make the bed rock.

He kisses me, my arms wrap around his neck and I pull him close.

"I think I may like you." I whispered into his ear.

He looked at me and smiled, not a smirk but a smile. I smiled back and I hit my climax. Soon, he hit his too.

Laying on our back covered in sweat, our chest rise and fall as we breath heavily. I rested my head on Randy's chest. I closed my eyes and suddenly fell asleep.

* * *

I opened my eyes to find the bed empty beside me. Did Randy leave? I noticed a vase of roses on my dresser.

Wrapping the blanket around my naked body, I walked over to it and noticed a card.

_"My dearest Mickie, I hope you enjoyed last night and also this vase of roses because they reminded me of you so. Beautiful and always smells nice. You know where to find me. Love, your secret admirer"_

I smiled, I went to get dressed so I could go find my secret admirer.

A/N: What did you think? Good? Bad? Tell me in a review.


End file.
